


Completely Fucked Up

by dirtylittlesecret



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlesecret/pseuds/dirtylittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey just can't hide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Fucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Because deviantart is a wankstain and deleted all my fucking fanficiton, save this one, I decided to post it to here.

A skinny, yet lanky figure walked into the dark basement, shivering lightly. The only lighting he had to see was a single bulb plugged into the side of the wall, making the shadows of the various and certain objects look terrifying, and out-of-proportion. Little action figures suddenly seemed 8 feet tall, and ready to devour the frightened teenager. Oh! Not that he was frightened of the shadows, not at all. He'd just woken up from another one of his nightmares. They plagued him regularly, you see. Though, the one he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone about was the one that starred his brother. Not that his brother got killed, or hurt. Oh, how wrong that was...How wrong the dreams were. How wrong Mikey was for having such dreams. Even though they left him confused and bed-sheets often sticky, he still tried not to think about the contents, and how his brother – no, his entire family and most of society would shun them if they ever found out about the protagonist of his wet dreams. 

Now, being only 15, he did the only thing he could ever think of when he'd had one of those dreams, even though the consequences of those comforts were often great. He'd slink down to his brother's room in the basement, and ask to sleep with him for the night. It was oddly comforting, and being so close to the one person, who he wished to be as close as possible with, but never being able to achieve that, hurt him, yes, but it also fuelled the gas tank for more dreams about him. About his brother, Gerard. It was like he was masochistic, purposely giving his mind more ideas to dream about, and the dreams that Mikey would later torment himself over.

The lanky figure weaved inbetween several things thrown on the floor carelessly, trying to avoiding making much noise to disturb his brother, or parents upstairs. Stepping over paint pots, stray canvases, and dirty and discarded bits of clothes, he slowly but surely made his way over to his big brother's bed, peering at the sleeping figure under the thick, dark red duvets, curled up into a ball, and snoring gently. Knowing his older brother wouldn't be upset, Mikey crawled under the covers, and curled himself around his brother, hugging him tight, feeling his shirt and jeans as Gerard often never bothered to change into pyjamas after he'd come home from going out with his friends.  
A few moments past, as Mikey grew shifty, and fiddled with the blankets, tossing and turning. Sleep escaped him as he let out shallow breaths, trying not to wake his elder brother from his light sleep. Gerard was never much of a heavy sleeper. Even a creak on the staircase coming down of the basement could wake him. Mikey turned on his back again, staring up at the blank ceiling. 

~~~~~~~~~

Rays of early sunshine slinked through the single window in Gerard's room, dawn now obvious to Mikey. He hadn't slept for most of the night after he'd crept into Gerard's bed. Probably one or two hours at most. That was seldom though, usually after he'd washed off and climbed into Gerard's bed after a glorious dirty dream, he'd fall asleep no problem, with no more dreams. It seemed his cure was failing him and his disease was becoming more aggressive. He used to have the dreams once or twice every two weeks…Now he was lucky to fall asleep and not have a dream where Gerard planted tender kisses on his lips, slowly and surely making his way down Mikey's chest, bringing him closer and closer to the brink until he screamed in climax, falling apart at his brother's hands.

Snapped out of his very dirty train of thought, Mikey felt an uncomfortable swelling in his boxers. Why did he have to torture himself like this? He knew that the wrong thought, the wrong mental image was enough to set off his 15 year old hormones, yet he still let his mind wonder to Gerard…Gerard and his glorious hands, and talented mouth…And the present Mikey so badly wanted to unwrap in his boxer briefs. 

Shifting quietly, Mikey pulled the covers from over him, sitting up hesitantly, trying not to wake his sleeping brother. Gerard was blissfully unaware that Mikey was even in his room, let alone awake and painfully hard due to thoughts of him. Slowly leaning forward, and reaching for the end of the bed, Mikey bent his knees, so he was kneeling on the bed, then slo-w-l-y and silently began shuffling towards the end of the bed.  
Mikey wasn't sure if it was the crash when he landed face-first on the floor or the fact the bed practically bounced when he fell off that woke up Gerard. All he knew is that his legs were still awkwardly tangled on the bed, his face hurt, Gerard was awake and he was still, still, painfully hard.

"Mikes? Fuck-What are you doing? Why are your legs all..." Mikey couldn't see, but he knew Gerard was making some weird hand gesture that meant 'awkward' or some close synonym. Mikey just let out a low whimper and carefully dragged himself up.  
"I was uh, getting off the bed, and sort of fell, and..." Mikey trailed off, sitting up, his back against the end of the bed, but his head turned round, watching Gerard sit up and stretch, his t-shirt riding up and showing teasing strips of skin, Gerard's mouth in the form of an 'O'. Shit. None of that was helping.

Quickly whipping his head around, he patted his legs affirmatively –not quite sure what he was confirming-, and cleared his throat.   
"So uh, I'mma go to the bathroom-" Mikey began slowly getting onto his hands and knees, crawling towards the door.  
"Mikes, wait. Um. Why were you down here in the first place?" Gerard's voice called out, the squeaking of the bed evident before he heard Gerard slowly making his way over to Mikey, stepping over the various objects Mikey had dodged last night.  
"Nightmares, y'know?" He looked over his shoulder, getting into a kneeling position again. Oh God, how badly he didn't want Gerard to see the front of his body. Specifically the crotch area.  
"You're getting those more and more…Why won't you tell me what they're about?" Gerard murmured as he moved closer to Mikey. Keeping on a mask of indifference, Mikey shrugged.  
"I can't. Just. They're sort of abstract. They wouldn't sound scary but they are." Mikey explained, trying hard not to sound miserable or let his mask slip. Gerard just nodded in agreement before stepping over the last hazardous object – an empty tin of paint with several dried-up paintbrushes sticking out – and kneeling down next to Mikey.  
Mikey's hands slunk their way down to his front, covering the embarrassing problem that had steadily remained throughout him falling off the bed, and his and Gerard's conversation.  
"I know all about those kinda dreams.." Gerard whispered, staring into Mikey's eyes. Mikey could see so many emotions flickering past. One of them pleading, as if he were pleading for Mikey to show some emotion, actually have a conversation with him that last more than a few drier-than-toast words.  
"Yeah?" Mikey whispered back, suddenly afraid to talk normally, as if someone would over-hear and mistake the tone in his voice for something else.  
"Yeah. They're not scary dreams though. They're just.." He made another hand gesture, waving his wrist as if he was gesturing for someone to leave him alone.  
Mikey just nodded, then slowly got back down onto his hands and knees, crawling back to the door. He got so far as about two steps before he felt Gerard surge forward and hug him.   
"You can always tell me anything, you know that right, Mikey?" Gerard breathed right into Mikey's ear, making the hair on the back of his neck stick up, Mikey's mind running 140mph, imaging everything else Gerard could be whispering into Mikey's ear.

Mikey just let out a feeble "yeah, Gee." Before trying to squirm out of Gerard's hug, and escape this room and just jerk off in the bathroom guiltily, imaging Gerard pinning him down and whispering into his ear just like he did now, all the things he was gonna do to Mikey, things dirty enough to make a hooker blush. Gerard's grip tightened though, before he murmured something so quiet even Mikey couldn't hear it, and Gerard's mouth was right under his ear. He had to know.  
"What was that, Gee?"  
"I said I love you, Mikey." He felt his grip loosen, Gerard suddenly go lax.  
"I love you too, Gee." More than you will ever fucking know.

Right then, before he knew it, he was picked up, and slammed against the wall, Gerard's body flush against his. He let out a little half-gasp, half-whimper at the intimacy between them, Gerard surely feeling his hard dick pressing against his thigh, rutting against him.

"No, you just don't get it Mikey, I don't love you like I should." Gerard hissed into Mikey's ear, his tone completely different from the one he used not 10 seconds ago. Gerard's hand clutched Mikey's shoulder, pressing him against the wall, his thigh slowly pressing up against Mikey's hard-on. Letting out a little whimper, he asked,  
"W-What do you mean, Gee?" He felt Gerard's smile.  
"I mean, I don't love you like I should love a brother. I wanna keep you pressed up against this wall as I rip your boxers off, shove my fingers into your pretty little mouth and let you slick them up nice and good, because that would be all the lube I'd use, before shoving them deep into your tight little ass and stretch you nice and wide for me, and watch you beg, fucking beg for my dick, and finally give it to you, and just let myself go and pound into your virgin ass so hard you'd feel it for fucking days, every time you took a step you'd remember, and I wanna bite you and lick and just taste you. I want you to scream my name into my mouth as you cum without being touched because you feel so fucking good as I cum inside you, still thrusting into your used little asshole. That what you wanna hear, Mikes?" 

All saliva had left Mikey's mouth by that point, and all that had come out was a long whining noise, as he rut against Gerard's thigh, before it quickly contracted. Swallowing, he regained some sort of thought pattern, and finding courage somewhere deep down inside him.  
"I-I dream that you do that. That's what the nightmares are. I want that so fucking badly, Gee. Please, please give it to me, I'll do whatever you want, even if it's only once, Gerard, please, I need you so bad, need your dick, please-"  
"Look at you," Gerard interrupted, leaning back and pressing his forehead against Mikey's breaking his stare into Mikey's eyes to watch his mouth as he fucking begged, "I don't even have my fingers knuckle-deep in your ass and your fucking begging for my cock. You're a fucking slut. It's so fucking wrong that you want my cock, you whore. But I'll be nice. I'll give you my dick, and watch you as you fucking cum all over yourself you cheap slut." Mikey moaned, his eyes flitting shut at the mental image, desperately trying to rut against something. 

Gerard just tutted and pushed him harder against the wall, one hand slinking down to undo his jeans zipper and shove them down, and press himself against Mikey against, his hard-on evident through his boxers, pulling off his shirt, and panting heavily as he attacked Mikey's mouth with his own, tongues fighting for dominance that Gerard quickly won, teeth clashing. It was messy and animalistic, but neither of them cared as Gerard –true to his word- practically ripped Mikey's boxers in half, getting them off him, then quickly dealing with his own, Mikey trying and failing pathetically to rub against Gee, bucking uselessly into the air. 

Breaking the kiss, Gerard lifted 3 fingers to Mikey's mouth, instructing him.  
"Suck, slut. Make 'em nice and wet for your little ass." Mikey quickly took them into his mouth, moaning as he imagined it was Gerard's hard cock, tonguing the fingers sloppily, drool dripping down his chin as Gerard thrust his fingers into Mikey's mouth, Gerard's expression almost possessive, eyes dark with lust as he watched his little brother suck on his fingers, almost making a fucking show out of it.  
A door slammed above them, causing them to freeze, completely stilled, Mikey no longer sucking, and some of the lust from Gerard's eyes faded and turned into something that resembled terror. They remained like that before they heard their father call down, 

"GERARD! YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE HEADING TO WORK NOW. BYE! OH, AND MIKEY'S NOT IN HIS ROOM, SO WE'RE GUESSING HE'S WITH YOU. LOOK AFTER HIM!"

A few more seconds passed before they heard their front door slam, and Gerard's eyes returned to Mikey's face, smirking.  
"Oh, I'm gonna look after you all right.." He whispered seductively before removing his wet fingers from Mikey's mouth, moving them slowly down his younger brother's chest leaving a trail of Mikey's saliva. Mikey just whimpered and arched into Gerard's touch.

Moving his hand down past Mikey's neglected, and fucking throbbing dick, past his balls, and his fingers just teasingly circled Mikey's entrance, Gerard pulling a mock face that looked like he was thinking.  
"Hmm..Do you really deserve this though? I mean, you've been keeping your dirty little dreams from me for how long Mikey?" Mikey was unsure if Gerard wanted an answer or not, opting just to stay silent.  
"Mikey, I'm asking you a question. How long. Have you. Been keeping. Those dreams. From me?" Every other word was emphasised by Gerard's finger rubbing slightly harder on Mikey's entrance, not pushing in but so, so close to. Mikey let out a little whimper before answering.  
"3 months. Maybe 4, I don't know, Gerard, please-"  
"3 months, maybe 4? We could of done this 4 months ago? Fuck, Mikey, I don't think you deserve it now. Keeping something like this from me for 4 months. We're brothers, aren't we supposed to tell each other everything?" Gerard breathed the last word into Mikey's ear, his tone mocking. "Prove to me you deserve this. Tell me how much you want it."

Mikey sighed, shuddering a little at how close, but not close enough Gerard was. "I-I want it so bad Gerard, it's like I won't be able to breathe without your dick in me. Please, Gerard. I need this, I've dreamed for so long and, and just. I've jerked off to this happening but never thought it actually would, please Gee. Please just take me, I don't care, be as rough as you like, just fuck me, please." Mikey begged, his voice raspy as he gasped out the words, feeling Gerard smile as he bit into Mikey's neck, and shoved in the first finger.

Mikey gasped, half-expecting the intrusion, wriggling his hips as Gerard thrusted in his finger, probing Mikey's tight little ass. Searching for his prostate, Gerard still bit at Mikey's neck, leaving hickies to let the world know Mikey was his. Gerard was going to enjoy as Mikey had to explain them later to his parents. Watch him squirm and look at Gerard out of the corner of his eye. Mikey was his. Only his. 

He quickly added in a second then third finger, watching Mikey gasp at them, helping Gerard find his special spot, the one that would make him scream out in bliss, fucking himself down on Gerard's fingers, listening to the obscenities that Gerard whispered into his ear, badly wanting Gerard to just fuck him already.  
"Look at you, so fucking good at this, so fucking eager too. You've got such a tight ass for a whore, tell me, am I your first? Has any other person seen you like this? Begging and writhing for them to touch you and fuck you?" Mikey just gasped out a "no", as Gerard's fingers struck his prostate dead-on.  
"So I'm the first? You're letting your big brother take your precious virginity? You sick fuck. I guess I'm as sick as you though, fuck. Wanting to fuck you so badly. Wanna own your ass, make you scream. That what you want, Mikey-Mikes? Wanna scream? Wanna let the neighbours complain? C'mon, fuck, talk to me." Mikey let out a long moan, feeling Gerard strike his prostate repeatedly with his fingers, attempting to clear his throat so he could talk, only letting his breath get hitched again.

"I-I wanna feel you. Wanna, oh fuck, wanna have your big, leaking dick inside me, wanna cum so badly, please. No one else but you Gee, no one, please. Any way you want, Gee, fuck, shit. Any-any time you want, please, I'll be your whore, I'll do whatever you want, anything for your dick, I wanna feel it when I walk tomorrow, I wanna have to lie to everyone about the hickies, shit, please, Gerard, please. Brother"

Mikey wasn't sure if it was the begging, the dirty talk, or saying 'brother' that made Gerard scissor his fingers one more time before slipping them out of Mikey's wet ass, reaching down and rubbing the head of his cock against Mikey's abused entrance, eyes flickering up to his younger brother's face as he teased him. Mikey let out a half-whine half-sigh, staring at Gerard with lust-lidded eyes, his mind completely taken over with Gee's touch and cock so close, thrusting down a little so just the head of Gerard's dick went inside him.

Mikey closed his eyes and let out a long moan as Gerard thrust all the way in, up to the hilt. Gerard's hips flush against his, Gee's harsh breath hitting his shoulders as Mikey awkwardly wrapped his legs around Gerard's waist, letting the wall and Gerard hold him up easily.

"Fuck, just. Fuck. So tight. So tight and so fucking worth it. Shittt.." Gerard muttered as he pulled out until just the tip was inside Mikey and thrusted back inside roughly, hitting his prostate dead on, causing Mikey to let out a shriek of unexpected pleasure, panting harshly, like no air in the world could get inside his lungs. Not with Gerard touching him like this. Not with the pleasure coursing through his entire body, and straight to his throbbing cock.

Gerard began thrusting hardly and deeply inside Mikey, letting out groans and grunts of pleasure as his cock was enveloped into Mikey's warm and fucking tight ass, muttering the occasional "Oh fuck," and "You like that don't you? Fuck. Mikey." Into Mikey's ear, biting the lobe, before moving down to his neck, decorating it with more lovebites.

Mikey was just completely lost in the pleasure, loving the feeling of Gerard thrust inside him, whispering dirty things into his ear as Mikey dragged his fingers down his brother's back, looking for something, anything to cling onto, none of this seeming like reality. It was 9:46am for Christ's sake and his brother was fucking him into oblivion.   
Gerard chuckled darkly, "Oblivion, huh? Fuck, didn't know I was that, good." Emphasising the last word with a particularly hard thrust, Mikey realised he must of said the last part out loud. Fuck, of course his brain would fail him right now.

Tightening his grip on his brother's shoulders, he pressed his mouth against Gerard's, repeating the earlier kiss, but dirtier and way more messy, tongues fighting each other more roughly as they both grunted and moaned, Mikey letting out a few attempted-but-failed-to-be-quietened screams as Gerard slammed into his prostate, practically abusing the pleasure it gave Mikey each time Gerard's hard-as-diamonds dick nudged, rubbed or struck it.

Mikey let out a half-scream half-whimper as a warning, before screaming out Gerard's name as he came, shooting cum across both his and Gerard's chests, completely untouched throughout their entire fuck. 

It only took Gerard a few more rough thrusts into Mikey before he came with a loud groan of what could of either been 'Motherfucker' or Mikey's name. No way to tell.   
Slowly unwrapping his legs from around Gerard's waist, Mikey let Gerard's softening cock slowly slip out of him, sinking down the wall as his knees slowly gave out from the pleasure, eyes slipping shut as the lack of sleep he had during the night and the exhaustion from his brother practically fucking his body through the wall got to him.  
Gerard looked down at his drowsy brother, and even though he woke up only around an hour and a half ago, he felt quite exhausted himself, yet, still found the energy to pick up Mikey bridal-style, tip-toe around his messy-like-fuck room(Honestly, he really needed to clean up..), and tuck them both into his bed, wrapping his arms around Mikey, and doing the most brotherly-like thing he had done since he woke up, - kiss his brother on the forehead, whisper "I love you, Mikes," getting a small grunt and smile back, Mikey half-asleep before closing his eyes and letting sleep take over his worn-out and cum-covered body, feeling Mikey snuggle closer and smile against his chest.


End file.
